


Commoditatem

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort couldn't be described, simply because no one knew the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commoditatem

It definitely wasn't anything that anyone expected, least of all them.

But it did happen, and it will continue to happen. Whether it is a bad thing or a good thing, no one truly knows. There are those who support either side, but quite a large number choose to remain neutral on the topic.

It's quite controversial, you see.

Harry Potter was taken in by Lord Voldemort.

To those not in the Inner Circle, their relationship seems to be somewhat akin to that of master and apprentice, or teach and student. To those in the Inner Circle, it's quite different. The Dark Lord passes on information to the Boy-Who-Lived, there is nothing false in that statement. It's just that, that statement leaves quite a bit of information out. The exact relationship between the two powerful figures is a bit of an unknown, even to those involved.

Those who consider themselves to be in the 'know', believe that Lord Voldemort has taken in his rival originally as a prisoner, then as a student, and lastly as a lover.

That's not quite true.

There is no love that exists between Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, at least not in the matter that you're thinking of. There's something that may be classified as mutual respect, but nothing beyond that - truly. Harry Potter recently adopted the title of His Lord Consort, but he does not fulfill all of the duties implied by the title. It was simply a way to prevent public outrage.

One cannot expect to harm or ridicule His Dark Consort without certain repercussions.


End file.
